Aliens Vs Predator: Evolution of past failures
by RedLightningD608
Summary: Weyland just cant help itself but meddle into the past, where things should be left undisturbed and left untouched from human influence. Sadly for Colonial Marines Rook and Tequila, they once more find themselves dragged upon a bug hunt caused by Weylands desire for power, yet what the marines find on the colonies surface changes the playing fields on all sides, including the Alien
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this isn't my first attempt at an Alien fanfic, but its probably my most creative version yet.  
Please note I allowed myself a lot of creativity in this story, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Far below the surface of the mining colony BS-077, was a dark and humid room, with odd organic looking objects dangling from the ceiling that cast a dull ghostly light across the occupants of the room.

Commander Rook of the 1st battlement of the 3rd regiment, was a dark African American man with a face etched with horrible burn scars that covered part of his nose and cheek. His body was covered in the standard issue M3 Personal armour system, with his shoulder lamp still flickering occasionally from its perch, casting flickering light on the strange organic looking walls opposite to him.

Rook groaned softly, eyes lids scrunching up for a brief moment in pain before slowly opening. At the first sight of the organic looking walls, the man's head shot upright, eyes wide open and fully alert for danger. Looking around the room, he saw the familiar yet slightly different resin covered walls with their holes and corrugated surface dully reflecting in the small light offered.

He seen this all before, but last time he was the one walking into these rooms, not waking up upon the walls. Rook took a long look around the room, before focusing onto the wet and slimy resin like substance that was cocooning him to the wall.

The marine knew he needed to free himself, any second now a spider like alien would be leaping towards his face. Intending to implant a parasite inside him that would burst from his chest and into a killer xenomorph. Rook would not allow that to happen, struggling fiercely against his restraint. The man managed to wriggle his arm free and began pulling at the resin binging his other limb.

He pulled and pulled at his bindings, until a shadow passed over him and his lamp flashed light upon something the Rook had hoped was only a part of his nightmare. Sharp lipless jaws snarled in the Rooks face as a 4 clawed hand grabbed him by the wrist and pinned it painfully against the wall, the alien growled threateningly, hovering with its bony armoured head just inches from the marine's scared face.

Rook had hoped it was a dream, that the monster's he was facing were the same insect like creatures he faced before. But no, before him stood something similar to those aliens, yet larger with thick bony like armour across its eyeless skull and chest that made them very hard to kill.

The skull was sharp and 'V' like in shape, with spikes flanking either side of the face, below the bony armour was a set of lipless jaws full of long crystal like fangs that reminded Rook of the Matriarch Xenomorph he managed to kill on BG-386.

It body looked nearly identical to that of a Xenomorph, yet with thicker limbs that took on a more muscle fibre like appearance than hard black exoskeleton. With a long segmented tail tipped with curved blade, along its back were 6 tubular spikes that were short in nature, Rook had no clue what they were for but he didn't care, all he knew was these aliens were tough to kill.

The alien slowly drew back, its bulk moving aside yet still pinning the man to the wall. Rook continued to glare at the alien, until he saw something on the floor like an egg, open into 3 pedals and revealing some king of serpent looking creature covered in slime. 

Rook tried to free his other arm still trapped by resin, he struggled and thrashed until sudden claws grasped his head. Holding him in place. But the man continued to try and break free, he wouldn't die like this.

The serpent like creature slithered up the alien's body, slowly making its way along the monsters arm and towards the man's face.  
Rook gritted his teeth, he couldn't let this thing inside him, the serpent drew closer, until it raised its head like a cobra and several long tentacle extended from its slimy body around the head.

A cloud of powder suddenly smack into Rooks race, making his nose itch and his eyes sting. Without warning, the mans' jaw slacken, and Rook shook violently as he felt something wet push its way into his mouth.

Rook continued to struggle as the serpent painfully slipped down his throat, threatening to choke him to death as it obstructed his air ways. Then as quickly as it started, the serpent was gone, and Rook was left gagging and coughing with a numb jaw.

Stepping back, the alien looked at the Rookie for a moment, before using its claws to rip away the resin holding him place and allowed the human to collapse to the floor. It looked at him for a moment, before notice another human beginning to awaken and strolled off to repeat the process it just put the Rook through.

Rook felt like his insides were on fire, he could feel the serpent thing moving around inside him along with other things that felt like ice running through his veins. He gasped for breath and found his armour felt too tight, he began wrestling with the buckles and Velcro strapping wildly to relieve the crushing pressure around his chest.

But as the mesh of protective material hit the floor, the pressure didn't subside, and the man began removing his other pieces of armour with fumbling hands.

Once all the armour was gone, Rook felt stabbing pain at the base of his spine, clothing tore and the horrid sound of grinding bone followed. The Rook let out a roar of pain as what looked like a tail ripped its way from his rear, bone and muscle still twisting and fusing until it solidified into a segmented tail tipped with a blade.

Heat washed over the marines back, as more bones snapped and reshaped themselves, with the man's neck pushing outwards painfully making him cry out in agony.

His clothing tore apart, along with his flesh that split apart to reveal bulging bundles of muscle.  
Rooks pinkie disappeared into his hand, with his outer finger curving into a more thumb like position while his fingertips grew long and pointed like claws.

Then, the Rooks skull literary burst through his flesh, his nose pushing outwards into a more shark like snout comprise of solid bone, this same bone covered his eyes and ears, curving backwards into two spikes like a crest.

Rook made an inhuman like noise as his teeth were replaced with fangs, and another smaller inner set of jaws formed behind the first.  
He coughed and gagged, rolling onto his hands and knees as his legs shifted and broke, morphing into a posture that would force him to walk on the balls of his feet.

To finish off the processes, Rooks muscles darkened to a reddish hue, which could be mistaken for black in the darkness of the tunnels. His chest heaved and shuddered one last time, as the final large plate of bone slowly finished growing upon his chest that connected to his now exposed rip cage.

Panting for breath, the Rook kneeled there for some time, mind still clouded from the pain he just experienced. He didn't want to believe what just happened to him, it just wasn't possible, not logical. Why did it have to happen to him, and why was he craving a juicy cooked steak?

Making a snort noise, Rook raised his head and turned it left and right around the room. Everything was different now, the room looked blurred and without colour, objects would briefly show more detail than others, before becoming blurred once more like he was wearing someone's glasses.

 _"Greeting Brother, welcome to the nest"_ the voice seemed to echo in Rooks mind, making his loose his balance and threaten to keel over onto his side.

 _"Steady brother, it will take time to… adjust to your superior form"_ shaking his head, Rook turned his gaze to the side and spotted the alien from before looming above him.

Rook didn't say a word, he just allowed an aggressive growling noise to leave his new and odd feeling jaws at the alien towering over him.  
But he soon stopped growling as began to notice whispering all around him, most muffled but he caught glimpse of conversations, emotions, smells, everything.

 _"Breath Brother, don't fight the nest, just let yourself go"_ urged the alien beside him, Rook growled and fell onto his side, causing the other alien to move closer and nudge his shoulder with a pointed nose.

 _"Your one with us, the Mother will be overjoyed to see you"_ announced the alien in a cheerful way, making Rook wish he still had a face to silently express his displeasure.

Getting up, Rook was surprised he found it relatively easy to control his new body, everything felt basically the same. All accept his sense of balance and the new tail dangling from his body behind him, it was irritating for the former marine and he just wanted to shoot the bloody thing off.

The he heard it, a soft singing voice that just captivated his mind. Looking in the direction of the voice, he unconsciously began to lumber along. Switching between walking on both legs, to walking on all fours several times. Rook found himself slowly entering a large chamber filled with several small fleshy and fragile looking eggs. Hanging from a wall on the far side of the room, above an open exhaust vent for the thermal reactors deep below the colony. Hung a massive alien that reminded the Rook of a Xenomorph queen.

Its body head held a massive crest of long spikes that flanked behind its body, large and thick limbs adored its chest with a smaller inner set of arms tucked against its chest. Organic structures held the large alien in the air, while also supporting a long fleshy looking structure that was producing the small eggs that littered the room.

Rook was surprised by the similarities between these aliens and the Xenomorphs he encountered, but he didn't have time to ponder this as a few more aliens walked into the room past him. Following them, Rook realised it was the larger, queen like alien that was singing with a beautiful voice.

He just felt so calm to hear her voice, like a mothers soothing lullaby to usher a restless child to sleep. Rook stood there amongst the others, all staring up at the alien who Rook assumed to be this 'Mother' someone mentioned earlier.

The Mother sudden stopped singing, and looked down at Rook and the others. Rook felt a sense of warmth and compassion suddenly emit from the alien, and he shuddered slightly at the unexpected sensation.

 _"Welcome my children to the hive, your new home"_ spoke the Mother in a soft and gentle voice, head moving left and right to examine each and every one of the aliens at her feet.

 _"I know your all feeling confused, shedding your weaker forms is a horrible experience but I assure you"_ Rook felt the Mother's attention settle upon himself _"don't be afraid, you are safe under my care"_

Rook shivered involuntarily at the words, and looked at the other aliens. He instantly noticed that a few lacked any horns or form of crest at all, and looked relatively thinner than himself and the other aliens. It reminded him of the difference between drones and warrior Xenomorphs with their slightly different appearance.

 _"Today you shall rest amongst your brethren, but soon, all will begin working to protect and expand the hive"_ the Mother took on a slightly more stern tone as she spoke the last part, but quickly covered it up with another wave of affection.

 _"Head to the feeding rooms my children, drink and rest"_ she hissed softly, and Rook found himself suddenly knowing exactly where he needed to go, his stomached growled hungrily for food and he looked at the others as they also began to walk off away from the Mother.

Rook and the others walked for some time, until entering a large room that was hot and stuffy, with a large body of boiling blue water in the centre of the room as well as several odd looking pods and organic looking structures that moved slightly.

Edging into the room, Rook brought his mouth towards the water and inhaled sharply unwittingly smelling the water below. It smell sweat, and Rook submerged his jaws into the liquid and began slurping up the hot substance down his throat.

After taking his fill, he raised his head and stepped back, attention now fix upon the organ like structures and pods in the room.  
Moving away from the others to investigate, Rook looked inside one of the pods and felt his insides twist in disgust.

The pod contained a decomposing corpse, upon closer examination the Rook notice the pods were all connected to the organ like structure, which had root like tentacles entering the body of liquid he just drank from.

Rook growled softly at the deception, these aliens apparently had their own version of the nutrient paste he use to eat when on-board space craft, except this time it wasn't paste but liquid, made from breaking down corpses into some kind of food drink for the aliens.

As if sensing his thoughts, all the other aliens he had accompanied suddenly shot their heads away from the water, some spitting it out as they emitted feelings of disgust. Rook remembered a theory about the Xenomorphs having a hive mind, and wondered if it applied to these aliens thus why he heard thoughts and felt emotions from the other aliens.

 _"That is gross did we just drink that stuff?"_ yelled one of the hornless aliens in alarm, another alien with horns snapped its jaws in reply before also speaking out loud.

 _"We did,_ _and we liked it… But what does it matter, it's not like were human much anymore"_ he said sounding bitter, oddly the voice sounded familiar, Rook was sure he remembered hearing someone over the radio reporting something with a voice like that before the attack.

 _"It matters, they took our bodies but not our minds, they can't change that?"_ replied someone else, but she couldn't hide her own doubts slithering through the hive mind for everyone to see.

 _"I think they already have… aye commander"_ Rook looked up as he felt someone emit a sense of familiarity, and he looked up at an alien with horns that seemed to remind the former marine of someone he knew.

 _"We should rest"_ hissed Rook softly, only just loud enough so the others could hear, he didn't like speaking, but he'd grown accustomed to speaking more since becoming a commander of other marines.

As if realising his former importance, everyone accepted his words and they moved off towards another room where they all sat down and settled down to sleep with full bellies.

But before falling into unconsciousness, Rook couldn't help but think about his friend Tequila, still out their fighting. Or so he hoped.

To be Continued.

* * *

 **AU: As I stated above I gave myself a lot of leverage in this story in what I did, but it was more fun testing the boundaries than sticking to the normal Aliens we see on this sight, also just for records there is no adult content planned for this... as of yet...  
**

 **Moving on from that, I started writing this cause I was playing ALien VS Predator and finished the Marine and Alien champagne, but it got my thinking of stuff. I remembered someone else tried something similar but it got only 2 chapters through before stopping, I just took part of the idea further.**

 **Anyway next chapters will be a mix between Human and... Not sure what to call these things, ideas are welcome but I leaning towards ProtoXeno? Eh I such at names, hope you all enjoy and yes, real Xenomorphs will be featured soon.**

 **Oh and Look on DA at RedLightningNOD608 for the art I tried for the series, Its not much but I tried ^.=.^;**


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill thrumming boom of gunfire suddenly went silent amongst the tall dust covered buildings of the colony, the air was still. As a figure devoid of nearly any armour stepped forward with the end of her Pulse rifle still glowing hot from use.

The weapon clicked and clanked as the spent magazine was tossed to the side, being replace with a fresh mag loaded to the brim with 10mm high explosive caseless projectiles.

Tequila stopped before her adversary, rifle raising slightly to train the simple iron sights upon the creatures bone covered head.  
The creature moved slightly, prompting the marine to let loose a short booming burst of gunfire from her weapon, blasting a thick hole in the creatures head and causing it to slump limply across the ground.

Satisfied with her work, the marine eyes snapped upwards to regard her surroundings. Marines lay sprawled across the landscape, tore and bloody forms that sat in the dirt lifelessly from the recent attack.

No one had been looking up, and Tequila soon discovered how different these aliens were from the bugs she encountered on previous occasions. They were bigger, tougher, as well as smarter.  
Looking around at the 3 lifeless alien corpses, Tequila watched as their black blood pooled onto the ground, smoking softly on contact as some kind of acid ate away at the soil.

"Damn bugs" she spat, before moving around to collect ammunition and supplies from her fallen comrades. They wouldn't need it anymore.

After acquiring a full loadout of stims and ammunition, Tequila began marching onwards towards her objective. The power was out in this region of the colony, in order to set up a base here they needed electricity to work the radios and sentry turrets.

Strolling towards the designated building, Tequila shouldered her weapon as she heard a loud growling emit from the open doors ahead of her.

Reaching at her belt, she grasped a flare and tossed it towards the doorway, where it exploded into a burning red light that illuminated the darken space.

Instantly, another of the bony aliens charged out of the darkness, this one covered in more armour and had 3 horns on its head. The creature was met with a hailstorm of explosive projectiles that hammered against it form.

Tequila continued to fire, until the alien was to close for comfort and commando dived to the side, narrowly avoiding the creature's jaws snapping around her body. Rolling to cover, Tequila noticed there was a crane directly over head with a piece of building dangling from the rope, seeing the alien stop beneath it, the marine didn't hesitate to shoot at the cranes table and watched as the explosive shells shattered the line.

Dust flew into the air as the alien disappeared under a slab of metal, leaving Tequila to slowly stand to her feet and reload her weapon.  
She hated this lone wolf crap, with nobody covering her back, it was unnerving and dangerous. But someone had to finish the job or the others would be dead meat.

Loading her pulse rifle, the lone marine strolled towards the building with weapon at the ready. She just hoped nothing else would be inside, there would be no room to mauver in the tight confines of the building.

 **))))))))))))((((((((((((((((**

Meanwhile below the colony, Rook slowly awoke with a buzz of emotions and thoughts running past his mine from the others around him. It was an irritation to say the least, and the former Marine growled in annoyance as he tried to clear his head so he himself could think.

Standing upright, Rook found himself already knowing what he was supposed to do. He was a warrior, evident by the horned crest upon his skull. He was supposed to protect the nest as well as the drones, the hornless aliens around him who were clearly not outfitted to fight.

 _"Rook, were supposed to go to another section of the nest and protect the drones"_ called out a voice making Rook look up at the same alien he met the other day, that voice just sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite grasp it.

The other alien must have sense Rooks thoughts, and growled as it moved closer then spoke again.  
 _"I was the green stationed in your platoon sir"_ Rook had to snort as the alien attempted to give him a salute, which resulted in a funny gesture on the aliens part.

Making a rumble of amusement, Rook and the Green strolled out of the room and down the organic like tunnels of the nest. It was strange for the former marine to be just strolling around such familiar tunnels, he half expected for a Xenomorph to spring out of the walls at any moment and attack him.

Silently the duo continued to walk, passing drones and warriors alike as they moved towards a section of the nest that hadn't been covered in the organic resin. Rook felt better seeing human walls, as they moved out of the tunnels and into a loading room full of human vehicles and machinery.

Looking around the place, Rook noticed his mind felt a little clearer now he was away from the nest, and that he wasn't being bombarded by thoughts and emotions through the hive mind.  
But he could still sense the other aliens around him, it was then, Rook noticed the 2 drones hovering around the room looking over stuff and fussing amongst themselves.

 _"No no no here is the better spot!"_ declared one of the aliens with a crack across its bony skull, but the other one snarled in disproval.

 _"I'm telling you Filip, this side is a better location"_ said the other alien, as it kicked at the ground, Rook just stood there watching in mild amusement as the duo continued to bicker, clearly having not notice the two warriors in the room.

 _"No Dan this side is better!"_ declared the cracked skull alien as it stomped its foot in anger.

 _"What are you two doing?"_ suddenly called out Green, stepping forward and causing the two drones to whip around to stare at the larger warrior.

 _"Were dro….engineers for the nest, we plan out the rooms and structures, and I say this side would be better!"_ announced Filip before turning to snap its fangs at Dan, the two growled and hissed, once more ignoring the two warriors who watched on in mild amusement.

Rook stepped forwards, looking around the loading room at the machinery and equipment. He wished he could tell what colour they were, but all he got was faint vibes of what it might be, like the front end loader being yellow in colour.

 _"We should clear the room first Filip, that way we can better observe the room"_ huffed Dan suddenly, before turning to the two warriors with a sense of urgency.

Rook noticed this and looked back, waiting for the drone to speak.

 _"Help us clear the vehicles, there no good to us in here"_ said Filip as he moved towards a vehicle and began pushing against it, slowly moving the machinery backwards.

Green took one look at Rook and shared a sense of disapproval, but Rook replied by moving over to help Filip, while sharing his expectation for Green to assist.

The 4 aliens thus began the irritating labour of shoving the vehicles and machinery to one side of the room, piling it in a corner where it was out of the way. After clearing a majority of the room, Rook was surprised by just how open it actually was.

The two drones noticed his surprise, and confirmed his thoughts as they trotted forward and began looking around before bickering once more like children.

Rook looked to Green, who in turn tried to shrug his shoulders and suggested they patrol the area, they were after all meant to be making sure nothing hostile attacked the two drones as they worked.

But as he began patrolling the area, Rook took a moment to pause to drastically evaluate what the hell he was doing. The former marine looked down at his alien limbs, then towards the drones before back to Green.

He'd become the enemy, what he was sent to destroy. He'd become one of these monsters that had destroyed this colony, that killed and butchered his men or dragged them away screaming.  
So why was he just so willingly helping them, he should be plotting and sabotaging, destroying everything on sight. Yet every fibre of his body was compelled to do his task as a warrior, it made Rook's mind cloudy with confusion prompting Green to become worried as he caught glimpse of his companions thoughts.

 _"I know how you feel, but everything about this…. My gut tell me it's the right thing to do"_ offered Green and Rook could feel what the former marine meant, he had the same feeling running though his body. But he wanted to know why?

Suddenly the sound of a door being opened and loud voices drew Rooks attention elsewhere, his sight suddenly held minor colour as he appeared to see through the walls and onto 4 humanoid outlines in a room jointed to theirs.

 _"Dan Filip move, hide somewhere now!"_ yelled Green as he rushed forward to hide behind crate of equipment, Rook looked around before scaling the stack of vehicles they made and crammed his large form amongst the machines, hiding himself from clear sight.

"Motion sensor just went dark, keep a look out marine's hostiles in the vicinity" bellowed a man's voice as Rook watched the human outlines move into the room and begin to fan out in a searching formation.

Rook tensed his muscles and felt his spikes poke uncomfortably against the wall as they tried folding against his back for comfort. His hands rested against the vehicles, ready to heave the machine aside to give himself better cover. He had the strength to do so, but it wouldn't be super-fast and easy to perform.

"Hey Sarge, someone cleaned up shop" called out a voice as a marine moved closer to Rooks position, he tensed his muscles and watched as the human drew closer and closer to his hiding place.

"Wait what the fuck!" yelled someone across the room, which was instantly followed by the familiar roar of gunfire.

Rook flinched as he felt Green pain from the barrage of weapons fire, and felt his rage seep to him as the former marine darted out of his hiding place.

Rook pushed the vehicle onto its side with a loud thud, and instantly bullets began tearing at the vehicles making Rook crouch low to the ground to avoid any shots that penetrated the machines bulk.

He waited for the marines to reload their weapons, and once he heard the distinct sound. He began to push the vehicle forwards and angled it to face the hostile marines, Green sensed his intention and sprinted to his aid and also helped him move the vehicle.

 _"Drones fall back, find a way to seal this room"_ ordered Rook as he watched the enemy through the vehicle with his alien vision, he didn't know how or why he could see them, but it was a tactical advantage he would use.

Aware that the drones had retreated to safety, Green and Rook moved another vehicle into place, making a wall that cut off the marines from the rest of the room.

"Sarge what the fuck are the bugs doing?" bellowed a marine over the sound of pulse rifles blasting away.

"There must be something valuable behind that wall, push onward marines smart gun take point!" Rook cursed as the he heard the marines speak, and Green displayed a short sense of panic between them as he realised the enemy had a smart gun.

A Smart gun was basically a machinegun utilising computer guided micro missiles, a computer system in the weapon guided the projectiles down range, making it near impossible to miss the target. And right now, Rook and Green were the weapons primary target.

 _"I'll flank left and draw his fire, you find something to throw at him_ " spoke Rook making Green recoil in shock, Rook barely ever spoke in public, hearing his voice over the hive mind made the former marine speechless.

Rook conveyed his irritation to the stunned Green, before darting to the left, his new alien limps launching him at inhumane speeds that allowed him to jump at the wall and kick off hard, sending him high into the air.

Instantly bullets began to whistle past his form and he felt objects slam against his body, it was like being hit with a baseball bat. Then he slammed into the ground ungracefully and growled in pain, hearing something sizzle like it was burning around him.

Rook was suddenly aware of a sense of triumph from Green, followed by a loud cry of pain from beyond the barricade.

"That bug just threw a fire extinguisher Sarge!" yelled someone in alarm, Rook glanced to his companion, wishing he had eyes to roll at the former marine.

 _"Well it worked I knocked him out!"_ snapped Green, but there wasn't much time for talk, as suddenly an explosion erupted in the ceiling above them.

Chunks of ceiling began crashing down upon them, causing the two aliens to sprint on all fours away from the barricade and towards the open blast doors connecting to the nest where Filip and Dan were arguing.

 _"_ _Just hit the buttons!"_ urged Filip. _  
_ _  
"I can't see the buttons you nit!"_ replied Dan angrily as his claws hovered uncertainly above the control panel to the blast doors.

Shoving the drones to the side, Rooks tail suddenly stabbed downwards upon the control panel causing it to shatter in a series of sparks. The blast doors groaned and slowly began to close, ceiling the marines outside the nest.

No one moved as the doors slowly crawled closed, everyone's attention was fixed down rage as the marines scaled the barricade of vehicles. Too little to late however as Dan tried to flick the marines the bird just as the doors slid closed and locked into place.

 _"That could've gone better"_ remarked Filip as he turned his back to the door, Dan did the same and suddenly the two drones were bickering about movie classics as they walked back into the nest.

Green looked towards the Rook emitting a great sense of confusion, Rook shrugged his shoulders in reply before following after the drones.

 _"I'm telling you, Harry Potter is a classic_ " growled Filip sternly, Dan barked in reply before shaking his head.

 _"As if the original Star wars movies are Classics, laser swords man beat wooden sticks"_ urged Dan confidently.

Rook couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were they really arguing over movies, after what just happened to them a few minutes ago. Most civilians would be shivering in their boots, but these two were just shrugging off the incident as if it was nothing.

Then, he heard the call of the Mother. He was startled at first but through the hive mind he could feel her calling for him, demanding his presence.  
Despite himself, he found himself separating from the others and moving deeper into the nest towards the Mother. His mind racing with possibilities as to why she wanted to see him of all… people?

 **)))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((**

Tequila held shotgun at the ready, the tactical torch mounted on the side giving her a small window of light through the dark confines of the facility. Her pulse rifle was slung across her back, sitting in readiness in case it was needed. But the marine reasoned a shotgun would be more effective in the tight confines.

Sadly she found the weapon amongst a few dead marines that appeared to be dragged into the building, for why she didn't know but she wouldn't pass up the free weapon.

Walking down a hallway, she scanned the corner of open door ways and poked inside, looking for anything that may help her restart the power.

As the marine strolled through the building, weapon always at the ready and motion tracked strapped tightly to her left arm sending out sonar like waves to detect hostile targets. The tracker was oddly silent, and nothing appeared on the small computer screen on her wrist, it was a handy little advancement to the marine arsenal, designed to allow marines to control a weapon while monitor the surroundings at the same time.

"Psst hey marine!" Tequila paused as she heard the voice, and slowly moved into a room where the voice came from.

"Sound off" growled Tequila with shotgun poised to fire, but there was nobody in the room.

"Over here, yes this way towards the data pad" continued the voice of a hesitant sounding man, Tequila spotted the blue screen of the device and moved closer, grabbing it from a table.

"Identify" said Tequila towards the data pad, a moment passed then a face appeared on the screen.

The man was pale with a bold head, a set of round reading glasses adorned his face and he wore the uniform of a colonial engineer.

"Oh thank god your still alive marine, I saw you enter the building and prayed you didn't find more of those creatures" said the man as he grabbed at a cross around his neck and appeared to mutter some thanks to the heavens.

"Thanks for the prayers, do you know how to turn the power back on?" asked Tequila as she slowly edged out of the room, shotgun held in one hand while the data pad was held in the other.

"Yes indeed I do, the main controls are 2 stories below ground, the colony runs on thermal energy from the magna tubes running underneath the place, and if you can get to the controls I'll walk you through reactivating the power... Oh and be careful, I think more of those creatures are inside" said the man on the screen, Tequila thanked him, before hanging the device on her belt and dashing forwards in search of a stair way or elevators.

Finding the stairs was relatively easy, as signs pointed her in the right direction. As she descended the first flight of stairs, her motion tracker suddenly made a loud ping that froze her to the core, standing still on the stairs. Tequila looked down at her wrist as the small screen pinged again, indicating a small dot that was less than 20 meters from her position.

Gripping her shotgun tighter, the marine switched the weapons settings to both barrels to fire at once and slowly, snuck down the stairs with fire arm ready to blast away any hostiles.  
Tequila moved slowly, flashlight scanning the rooms ahead of her as she slowly, walked down the stairs and down the next row, lower and lower into the dark depths she went.

The tracker made more ping like noises, before going silent, indicating whatever had been moving had now stopped, or moved out of range.  
Exhaling in relief, Tequila turned around and moved towards a door way at the bottom of the stairs.

Pushing the powerless door to the side, the marine held up her weapon using its flash light to scan the room for hostiles.  
As the torch passed across an opening in the ceiling, the marine paused before slowly moving closer with both hands on her weapon.

Something had burned through the metal, likely the alien creature's acidic blood, but it was a small hole nowhere near large enough for the creatures she fought outside. The click of claws on metal was the only warning the marine had, hearing the noise she tensed her muscles.

"AHH!" she yelled spinning about to brings her weapon to bare, but the alien was faster.

Its inhuman shriek splint air, and the alien slammed into the marine's chest knocking her flat onto her back. Stunned but not out of the fight, Tequila managed to hang onto her weapon and fired in the alien's direction where it landed from the collision.

The room lit up as the double barrels both exploded with light, and the alien was thrown backwards as it tried to stand. The beast toppled to the floor, its blood hissing and spitting as it landed upon the floor and surrounding area.

"Take that mother fucker" spat the marine as she stood, hand grasping at her aching chest from where the alien hit her.

She rubbed the tender flesh, before shining her light upon the alien that attacked her. Instantly she noticed it was smaller than the others, with no bone armour despite its hornless head.

All around the alien, its blood sizzled and burned at the floor, but not as violently as the blood of Xenomorphs she faced on BG-386 a few years back. Looking at the tail, even the segmented like armour and tail blade look familiar to Xenomorphs, yet a little thicker than the aliens she fought.

Pumping the actions of her weapon and loading fresh cartridges into the weapon, Tequila looked around before glancing down at her motion tracker to make sure it was intact.  
Thankfully the device was operational, and thus she continued her path into the facility, which was becoming warmer and warmer the further she ventured down.

Stepping into a room full of complicated looking controls, Tequila cursed under her breath and grabbed the PDA.

"So where do I start?"

* * *

 **AU:**

 **Okay so I saw how bad the first chapter was and I apologize for the poor editing on my part, I fixed the chapter and made it a little longer.**  
 **And Sorry I haven't posted the pictures yet, I ran out of time the other day when I had internet access.**

 **I do hope people find this story interesting, and yes real Xenomorphs will be introduced soon, also what are your thoughts on this story? I'm not sure if I'm satisfying my readers with what I've written and also I still haven't decided on a name for them. Any Suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

Rook slowly strolled down the organic hallways of the nest, his mind buzzing with activity as he head whispers and felt glimpses of emotions and thoughts. It was an irritation, but one he was adjusting to and learning to block out the hive mind at times.

But that wasn't important right now, Rook had been summoned by the Mother, the apparent boss of the nest that reminded Rook of a Xenomorph queen.  
Strolling past the sweat aroma of the feeding chamber, Rook strolled into the large open room of the 'egg' chamber. Where the Mother herself hung from the ceiling with her huge egg sac curled behind her.

Just seeing her made him feel calm, she had a relaxing and gentle atmosphere around her despite appearing large and dangerous at first glance. And her voice, Rook remembered how soft and gentle she spoke, like a mother to her children. It was a little unsettling for the former marine to think about.

Sensing his presence, the queen turned her spiky crest head slowly towards the former marine.  
 _"Greeting child, or do you prefer to be called Rook?"_ said the Mother warmly as Rook drew closer.

Rook didn't want to reply, but he did prefer the name Rook than his real name. It made him sound important in some aspect of his mind, and it always reminded others of the heroics he performed on his first ever mission.

 _"Rook, my child there is much to discuss… But I've noticed your uncertainty since your shed your human skin"_ Rook knew he would need to speak, despite how much he despised talking.

 _"Uncertainty? You butchered this colony, killed my men, and stole my humanity. How did you expect me to feel?"_ growled Rook coldly, glaring up at this 'Mother' and waiting to hear her response.

 _"I retaliated to the cruelty of my captors, I didn't want any of this!"_ the Mother roared angrily and gestured with her head towards the room around them.

 _"I was just another colonist looking for a new life here on this world, until Weyland showed up and began excavating"_ flashes of memories flew through Rooks mind, of a young adult arriving upon the planet, of her early work all the way till uniformed people showed up.

" _They used the terms of our contract to make us help them excavate, naive as I was, I helped those foul people dig and dig some alien ruins"_ Rook growled as he recognised the structures as the Mother showed him more memories through the hive mind. They were the same ruins he saw back on BG-387.

 _"Then I found the eggs, my transformation lasted for days Rook, and Weyland just locked me in a room and poked me through the entire process"_ she said coldly, and Rook could feel the anger inside her, but it didn't surprise him what Weyland had done, they were brutal and evil company that he had a history with.

 _"Then I started to lay eggs, at first I was confused, then I heard the voices of my children, crying out in agony as Weyland butchered and tortured my children!"_ Rook could see she was becoming furious, and more of the nest occupants were acuminating at the entrance to the room as they sensed their Mothers distress.

 _"Can you not see Rook, my actions weren't those of a monster, I was protecting people like me, those shifted against their will, I could not let those monsters continue with their foul research"_

" _That doesn't explain why you butchered the colony, attacked my men"_ spat back Rook stubbornly, making the Mother recoil slightly from his tone.

 _"When my children cornered the last of Weylands head officials, he vowed that the corporation would see to it we were destroyed, so I began making preparations to defend my nest"_ said the Mother calmly as she gestured to the room and showed Rook brief memories of her discussions with others on the matter.

"You see Rook, we thoughts your marines were Weyland coming to seek revenge, so I initiated plans… However we didn't encompass the possibility that your marines may be just cannon fodder" the Mother sounded sympathetic, and Rook found his blood boiling at her accusation.

But the former marines mind strayed to his last moments on that cursed planet, his conversations with the combat android of Weyland Bishop.

"The core and I are old friends" the android has said when he boasted about having strong ties to the Colonial Marines higher ups, due to his company supplying a large portion of military hardware.

 _"Don't you see"_ said Mother _"we were both played as fools, and your men suffered from this betrayal"_

Rook knew she was correct, Weyland was just using his marines to soften up the nest. So that they could swoop in and pick over the remains with ease, this wasn't a bug hunt, it was a suicide mission.

 _"But you can stop this Rook, recently my top Field commander was killed by a marine, I need someone to take over the battle field who knows war…"_ Rook looked up at the Mother in surprise, was she just offering him a promotion?

 _"Your wise and experienced, become my field commander and you can save your men, there are still hundreds of marine's topside as well as colonist. Protect the nest, and make preparations for Weyland, for they are our true enemy"_ suddenly Rook was aware that many of the nest warriors were listening in on the conversation, they were all urging him to accept it, and some of them were from his platoon. The former marines wanted their Commanding officer back, to save their comrades above from bloodshed.

Rook stepped forwards, and bowed his head respectfully. He didn't like this at all, but if he could make a difference for everyone human and alien, he would become this field commander, this general of operations for the Mother.

Mother purred happily as she sensed Rooks acceptance, and lowered her head towards him. She made a gagging sound much to Rooks disgust, then something hot and wet dribbled onto his skull.  
Rook was confused as Mother announced it was done, and a moment later the former marine felt like someone poured scolding hot water upon his scalp.

He twitched and growled in pain, wanting to claw at his own skull but he didn't. The pain intensified along his head, as well as upon his lower chest and limbs. Clasping a hand to his chest, Rook discovered another set of bone armour forming on his body, giving him additional protection.

Rook could feel his bullet wounds heal rapidly, as well as his head suddenly feel a little heavier than before. Raising his head high, Rook also noticed he felt, taller, with a new found sense of power and responsibility.

 _"I shall rally your warriors, they know of your transformation but I expect you'll want to speak to them yourself"_ purred Mother as she ran a claw across Rooks head, stroking his new 3 horned crest upon his head.

* * *

Tequila groaned in irritations as she crawled out from under a table, her fingers burnt and raw from the constant mending of wires and fiddling with electrical equipment. It infuriated her how the alien bastards had some reason damaged the control panel, leaving her to rewire part of the system to make it work.

Her new found companion Larry, was partly helpful in fixing the control panel. But now was the time for trial and error, as Tequilas hands pushed and poked at buttons at Larry's request until she pulled a lever and sparks exploded from the controls making her jump back in alarm.

The walls hummed loudly, and lights began to flicker to life all over the place. The marine shielded her eyes from the bright glow, until they slowly adjusted to the light.

Looking around, she cursed to herself as she realised there was a window above her control panel, looking out upon the steam turbines and conductors that appeared have been tampered with.

"YES! LIGHT!" bellowed Larry through the datapad, making Tequila roll her eyes in annoyance before grasping at her shotgun.

"Oh no… no no!" said Larry his voice betraying his alarm.

"They closed off one of the tubes to the turbines, if the valve isn't closed, the pressure will cause the place to explode!" announced Larry in alarm, Tequila cursed under her breath, why couldn't anything ever be easy as flicking on a light switch.

Moving towards a door, the marine kicked the obstacle off its hinges and strolled out onto a catwalk overlooking the turbines.  
It was stifling hot in the room, and Tequila was sweating bullets as she navigated the cat walk, moving lower and lower into the abyss amongst the thundering machinery below.

Halfway down, an ear splitting screech ruptured the air making Tequila curse under her breath and look around the dimly lit room. Her motion tracker went wild, sounding off multiple hostiles as they moved unseen in the room around her.

Tequila ran along the cat walk, hands gripping her weapon tightly in preparation for a fight. As she neared the next flight of stairs, a blur shot out of the shadows of the machinery beside her and she yelled loudly as an alien tackled her off the catwalk.

The marines yells echoed around the room as she free fall onto the next catwalk several meters below, upon impact, her weapon was set flying somewhere else and out of arms reach. Leaving the groaning and marine to sit upright unarmed as she looked around, adrenaline pumping through her veins and numbing the pain coursing through her back.

The an alien effortlessly pounced from above, landing on the catwalk with a loud thump, before turning its fang filled jaws towards Tequila. The marine reacted instantly, her hand flying to her waist and drawing her side arm.

A burst of 9mm projectiles slammed into the aliens chest, making it stagger back slightly as blood split upon the platform. Seeing her adversary still standing, the marine let loose another burst of lead from her weapon, slamming the creature across the shoulder and making it tumble off the catwalk screaming in pain.

Getting to her feet, Tequila saw her pulse rifle a few feet away and sprinted towards the weapon. Only for another alien to pounce from the shadows and knock her to the ground.

Foul breath slammed into the marines face, and claws pinned her to the ground. Before she could react the alien lunched with its jaws, sinking its long fangs into her right shoulder. She screamed and shoved her pistol against its neck, suddenly another set of jaws seemed to crunch down upon her flesh and she screamed as she fired her weapon.

Blood splattered across the railing beside her, and the alien slumped against her dead.  
Tequila shoved the corpse to the side before its blood touched her, forcefully removing its jaws from her tender flesh and looking at the bleeding wound.

She flinched as pain shot through her body before reaching down to her belt, grabbing a stim she suddenly ripped the top off with her teeth and jabbed a needle into the wound. The marine hissed at the sudden pain, but relaxed as the painkiller and healing agent slowly came into effect, stopping the blooding almost instantly.

But the motion trackers loud whines of movement reminded her she still wasn't done, holstering the pistol and grabbing her pulse rifle. Tequila raised the weapon and discharged a long burst at something moving across the room, a pained scream greeted her ears in reply until suddenly nothing.

The motion tracker went silent, and Tequila slowly moved lower and lower into the room, looking for the valve that would release the pressure building up in the pipes.

"Hey you still their? I heard gunfire" came Larry's voice out of now where, causing the marine to flinch slightly.

"Just a bug problem, now where is that valve Larry!" snapped Tequila, before groaning in pain as the adrenaline began to fade and her wounds became noticeable.

"It should be on the ground floor, it's a large red pipe you can't miss it" looking over the railing at the floor below, sure enough was a giant pipe about 1 meter in diameter stretching across the room.

Leaning over the railing, Tequila raised her rifle and fired upon the pipe. Watching with satisfaction as the projectiles ripped through the metal causing steam to hiss loudly into the air. That was one problem taken care of, or so she thought.

"Did you just shoot the pipe?!" yelled Larry in alarm, Tequilia triumphant smile faded slightly at the man's alarm, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

As if confirming her thoughts, the pipe suddenly tore itself apart with an angry screech of metal. The marine spun on her heals and bolted up the catwalk, momentarily forgetting her wounds as she raced upwards away from the boiling hot cloud of vaporised water filling the room.

But as she ran, she didn't hear the ping of her motion tracker until something jumped down from the ceiling. There was no time to stop, and Tequila's world went dark as something hard slammed into her face.

* * *

 _All Cathy could feel was pain, monstrous pain all across her body as she hung their loosely in the restraints. She wanted to cry so badly, to scream out against her captive, to demand why they were treating her like some unintelligent animal._

 _But how could you cry with no eyes, how could you speak when you had no voice. Cathy could only whimper softly in pain as she flexed the fingers on the small arms crutched against her armoured like chest, like the rest of her body they too were chained together, making it hard to move them comfortably. Her other larger arms were shackled with thick metal bars that hurt and rubbed her flesh raw, and she was getting terrible cramps in her muscles from the odd position._

 _Taking in a shaky breath, Cathy looked towards the one window in her dark room, her one source of light and comfort. On the other side she could see the blurred forms of people, surrounding by a murky glowing aura of colour. But she seen enough movies to know scientist clothing when she saw one, even with her now horrible vision._

 _They just stood their goggling at her, like she was something new to analyze. And while she was new, Cathy wasn't some animal to be toyed with, she was a human being! Or was a human, until she found that stupid egg with that snake thing inside it._

 _Cathy shuddered at the memory of that snake sliding down her throat, at the burning sensation across her body. Her insides crawled at the mere memory a few days ago._

 _'Focus on other stuff Cathy, breath' she thought to herself, taking a deep lung full of air to calm herself. Then it happened again, she felt the urges. The desire to sink her new teeth into soft human flesh, to break free and made a nest. She didn't know how or why but she kept getting images of odd corrugate and organic looking walls, as well as other things like more of the eggs with humans stuck to the walls unconscious._

 _She shivered at the… desire she felt for it, something made her want that. She wanted to escape, to cacoon these horrible scientist for letting her suffer, to somehow make these eggs. To have children…_

 _Cathy felt like crying again as a painful memory came to her mind, of the pain she felt and the blood on her bed sheet. Of the horrified look on her husband's face as she woke screaming, then the horrible doctor visit. Cathy whimpered again as she remembered what the doctor said about her miscarriage, that she'll never be able to have children. That her insides just couldn't handle the burden of producing a baby._

 _Cathy's tail twitched and shook against its restraints, and her fingers clenched into fist as the painful memories of what happened next. Of coming home to her house empty, with her husband's stuff missing from their bedroom and a note on the bed._

 _"Mr Weyland sir, may I present to you the Queen of species XX13" suddenly said a loud voice that drew Cathy's attention elsewhere, her gaze settled upon a bold headed man standing before the glass looking in her direction, with another man beside him._

 _But this other man, something felt off about him, his aura was dull and murky, like the machines she could hear all around her._  
 _This Weyland guy moved closer to glass, fixing her with a gaze that made her blood run cold and a shiver shake her body._

 _"Remarkable professor, a truly fine specimen, when will she begin producing?" ask Weyland calmly._

 _'Producing?' thought Cathy in confusion, what would she be producing? Confusion etched into her mind, Cathy continued to listen in on the conversation._

 _"We are unsure when sir, but rest assured we are ready to begin introducing the eggs to host" said the scientist guy confidently, Cathy's inside did a backflip in horror as she thought of something._

 _She felt the need to make eggs, they wanted her to make eggs so they could infect more people like herself. To make more monstrosities like she was right now, raged swelled inside her at the thought. How could they do that to poor people, what gave these people the right to strip someone of their humanity?_

 _"Excellent, I look forward to seeing if this species share the same lethal reproduction abilities as the Xenomorphs" this time Cathy did scream in rage at these people, how could they be so cold and heartless?_

 _They talked about risking people's lives, and for what, research? Her whole body quivered in rage, then it dawned on her that they were also using people for these 'Xenomorphs' whatever those where. She think she remembered them being some dangerous animals found on a few colonies, but this place didn't have those kind of creatures._

 _"Fascinating, that is the first time she has made a sound" said the scientist guy looking intrigued, Cathy snapped her jaws at the man in reply, struggling against her restraints._

 _"Perhaps enough humanity remains for her to guess our intentions, proceed with caution professor, I want to know more about these failed experiments the Yautja left for us" Cathy felt another wave of confusion, great another alien name she never heard of, what was a Yautja, and what did he mean she was a failure?_

 _Suddenly memories flashed in her mind, memories of pain and horror, of masked men with spears and blades ripping apart flesh in bloody battles. It made her quiver in fear as she saw countless images of brutality, of creatures like herself being slaughtered for what look like sport in some arenas._

 _'No no no!' thought Cathy in horror, she couldn't let this happen, she couldn't let people die like that. With a roar she snapped one of her arm restraints and sirens sounded around her._

Cathy woke with a start and gasped loudly for air, her panic must have transferred to her children, as several drones dropped what they were doing and rushed inside the egg chamber towards her.

 _"MOTHER!"_ they cried in worry, rushing up to climb the walls and pillars holding her in place.

She purred softly as her children looked her over for wounds, as they scanned the room for danger. Calming herself from the dream, Cathy beckoned soothing thoughts to the drones around her.

 _"Calm yourself children, I am unharmed… it was nothing more than a nightmare"_ she said soothingly as she gently touched and stroked the drones, thanking them for the concern before sending them back into the nest interior.

She watched them go with a warm smile, before sighing loudly. Cathy wasn't sure if what she did was the right choice. That following her new instincts was really a suitable option she chose. While Cathy was thankful for a new and loving family, one that she was slowly nurturing as it grew into something amazing.

The former colonist couldn't help but feel sorrow at letting go of her humanity, or leaving behind everything she once knew for this new life. She was an alien, something people truly feared. And honestly her children weren't the friendliest in appearance, but they were her children and she still loved them, even if they were not truly hers she would still love them as her own.

Casting her mind out into the nest, she purred softly and began to sing a warm cheerful tune as her drones worked to build the nest. As he warriors stood tall and ready to defend everyone, her attention lingered momentarily over the field commander called Rook.

He was something interesting, through him she learnt what a Xenomorph was, and it made her shiver at how those murdering monsters were so similar to her own people. But the former marine had something she desperately needed, he had leadership.

She saw how he spoke, how he walked and thought. Cathy sensed the former marines all stand taller when he neared, how they sometimes gave him mental salutes as they recognised his mind. Or maybe it was the funny marks on his skull that look like scars, Cathy wasn't sure why he had them but oh well.

Either way, Cathy felt safer watching the warrior prepare his brethren for battle. After greeting his warriors, Cathy had told the former marine of the danger she felt growing in the colony above. So in response Rook was organising an assault squad, it made her truly proud to see her newest child grow so quickly.

Trailing away from the warriors, a sudden and dark sensation raced through her. Her singing stopped and was replaced with a sadden whine as she felt several of her children just vanish. They were far away, but she still felt the pain and suffering as her children were killed.

'That marine will pay for this' hissed Cathy in her mind as she saw a brief and familiar image from the last thoughts of her dead children, it was the female marine who wore no armour.  
The woman had already killed her former field commander, now she just wiped out several drones and reactivated the power for the colony.

'Curse that woman, it took so long to shut that place down' she thought, it was an irritation that one mere human was causing so much damage, but she would be dealt with eventually.

Cathy would see to that, one way or another the troublesome marine would be either assimilated into the nest, or eliminated from this planet.

* * *

 **WALLA!**

 **Part 3 of this silly little series that I think I'll discontinue, it was fun to write while it lasted but I lost motivation to continue the series as about 7 other stories have popped into my workload that I'm trying to write!**  
 **Plus possibly my first CrossOver series between Mass Effect and Jurassic World, who wants to see a Jane Shepard be able to TF into an Indominus rex? Cause that's what I working on lately heheh ^.=.^;**

 **Enjoy the next 2 chapters of this work I hope it may have entertained a few people.**


End file.
